Torn
"'I saw you stand up to a goddess. That day, I learned all I need to know about you''" '''Torn, Beyond The Impossible #58 Torn of the Seventh Circle (تۆرن ۆف تحې سېڤېنتح ثلرثلې in Demonic) is the last member to join the Vanguard. A rarely speaking alien from planet Hell, Torn's experiences in sabotaging the work of the gods gave him an insight on the unique worldview of humans. Inspired by Null's actions to find a way to balance his loyalty to Hell with his fascination with human culture. Biography Very little is known of Torn's past, as he's very reluctant to share information about his past even by Demon standard. He's the second child of Reaper, the former leader of Hell's military; with his older sister Pain they were subject to intensive training from a young age both with their father and the Sumerian goddess Inanna. Beyond The Impossible #234 After centuries acting as Hell's agent, Torn disobeyed orders and found himself exiled from his planet. Beyond The Impossible #122 After helping Null during the Myridian uprising, Torn followed her to Earth and joined the Vanguard. Beyond The Impossible #33 Powers Torn's powers stem from his alien Demon physiology and his connection to the Blood, an energy field that connects all living creaturs. '''Superhuman strenght, durability and reflexes: '''Torn is far stronger than any human, able to lift at least seven tons with one hand Beyond The Impossible #78 and minimal effort, or break through walls with ease. He's durable enough to survive a multi-story fall, fast enough to catch a bulled fired from a sniper rifle from the top of a small building Beyond The Impossible #39, and requires little rest or sleep '''Redundant organs and healing factor: '''Demons are exceptionally hard to kill with conventional means, thanks to redundancies to vital organs and fast healing times '''Resistance to heat: '''Since his planet is a desert full of erupting volcanoes and seas of lava, there are very few places on a planet that can be too hot for Torn. '''Resistance to mind attacks: '''Demon minds are different enough from human minds to make telepathic attacks more difficult. '''Energy constructs: '''By accessing the Blood, Torn can generate at will solid constructs, usually in the form of swords or blades. He doesn’t need physical contact, but the construct typically needs to be within his line of sight to be generated. Constructs have no mass and are not affected by gravity, hovering in place if untouched; Torn has complete control over them and can move them telekinetically. Once created, constructs don’t require mental effort to continue existing; they will disintegrate if subject to enough force or if he wills them to disappear. Constructs are red and semi-transparent. '''Telepathic contact: '''by creating a connection between his soul and his target, Torn can enter a person's mind and affect it from the inside. Beyond The Impossible #154 '''Portal generation: '''Through his "Stairway to Hell" tecnique, Torn can cut a portal directly through the Blood. Beyond The Impossible #88 This used to be limited by the proximity to Hell or other Blood users, but this Torn has exceeded this limitation Beyond The Impossible #234 '''Increased lifespan: '''Demons age approximately four times more slowly than humans. Weaknesses '''Weakness to cold: '''Demons have less resistance to cold temperatures than humans '''Connection to the Blood: '''Since all Demons take their power from the same supply, a more skillful Blood user can negate Torn's powers entirely '''Concentration: '''Use of the Blood requires concentration, especially for high-end feats. Lack of time can prevent the use of more powerful tecniques. Named attacks Although Torn can use his powers without opening his mouth, shouting while using a particular tecnique helps him focus. Some of the named tecniques include: '''Cut of a thousand deaths: Torn's signature attack, releasing a stream of energy daggers Cut of a million deaths: A powered up version of the same Stabbing of the back: A single dagger stabbing the enemy in the back Needle of the eye: a small blade launched into the eye of the enemy Defense Onslaught: a volley of blades launched into every direction Cloak Of Daggers: a defensive move, shielding Torn behind a wall of intertwined daggers Demon Sword: concentrates Torn's energy into a single, more powerful sword. Can be used for Stairwell To Hell Stairway To Hell: Torn cuts open a pentram-shaped portal to Hell Seven Gates of Hell: Torn creates multiple portals around the target, redirecting the same attack multiple times Soul Resonance: resonates Torn's soul with another, resulting in an increase of power to both. Can be fatal if used incorrectly. Soul Link: Torn links his soul with the target, becoming able to enter his/her mind Trivia *Torn is famously reluctant to speak, especially about Demon affairs. Most issues contain very little dialogue from him. *Despite looking mostly human, Torn's red skin is not the only clue of his alien nature. Torn doesn't have a navel or nipples and his genitals are "not compatible" with a human's (apparently spikes are involved) Beyond The Impossible #151 *Demon taste is just as alien. Torn has enjoyed beer, but Demons typically drink hot salted water to hydrate themselves *Torn is the only member of the Vanguard to have seen Noriko naked. Luckily Demons have almost no sex drive, and he doesn't find humans attractive anyway Beyond The Impossible #61 Defining episodes *Beyond The Impossible #24, "Alien ghost town": meets the Vanguard *Beyond The Impossible #90, "Reunion": meets his daughter Laceration *Beyond The Impossible #143, "The Damocles umbrella": teaches Soul Resonance to Null *Beyond The Impossible #149, "Gateway from Hell": returns to Hell *Beyond The Impossible #159, "“When the sky above was not named”: discovers the origin of Hell and Demons *Beyond The Impossible #200, "The Throne Of The Universe": meets Inanna Gallery 2 finished.jpg|Torn by KodamaCreative 6.jpg|Torn using his powers, art by KodamaCreative References Category:Vanguard Category:Mortal Alliance members Category:Demons Category:Mortals